


Can Gems Even Get Drunk?

by thatfakelesbian



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Cute, F/F, Fluffy, bispearl - Freeform, but whatevs, i might change it if i think of something better, if you couldnt tell by the title, sorry its kind of a bad title, yes there is alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfakelesbian/pseuds/thatfakelesbian
Summary: Steven visits home for his 21st birthday.  Pearl throws him a party and eventually finds Steven and his friends drinking.  At first, she's upset, but she and Bismuth loosen up when they're both offered a drink.
Relationships: Bismuth & Pearl (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Can Gems Even Get Drunk?

**Author's Note:**

> This is 2/5 in a series of one-shots commissioned by Made of Love. <3\. I wrote this a day ago but didn't get around to editing it until today. I'm super happy to be writing my favorite ship of all time. Hopefully, the next one will be out in a couple of days, so stay tuned! And if you like it, please lmk what you think. :)

Steven was back for the first time in almost a year to celebrate his 21st birthday with the Crystal Gems. Pearl had helped plan the celebration right in the middle of Little Homeworld. Any gem who wanted to attend could come, as well as many friends that Steven had made throughout his years of living on the road. It was about two hours into the party when Pearl noticed that Steven was nowhere to be found. She asked a few different gems who pointed her in different directions. One more piece of advice led her to the last place she would look before enjoying the party without him, but maybe the first place that she should have looked. On her way to the temple where she thought Steven might be, she came across Bismuth.

“Oh, hi Bismuth. I’m going to look for Steven. Care to warp with me?”

Bismuth nodded and joined alongside her. They walked a short distance to the warp in Little Homeworld and ended up in the temple.

“Steven?” Pearl called, noticing that he was not in the main living space. “Steven? Just checking to make sure you’re okay.”

“Uh yeah, just a second!” Steven yelled back from his former room upstairs. At this point, it was more of a guest room than anything. Greg had been offered the space, but only used it occasionally when his van required repairs. After all these years, he preferred van life over anything.

Pearl was about to head upstairs in search of him, but Steven stumbled down and met her at the bottom. 

“S-sorry, Pearl.” Steven stuttered. I was just showing my friends my old room. He leaned awkwardly against a wall but slipped a little bit, falling straight down.

“Steven? Are you alright? It’s awfully loud up there.” She commented, noting the music coming from the room.

“Oh, I’m fine, yeah.”

Bismuth reached out a hand to try and help Steven off of the ground. He shook his head and laughed, getting up on his own. 

“Thank you, I’ve got it.”

Bismuth raised an eyebrow, suspicion growing. “Can we say hi to your friends? I haven’t been able to meet them all yet.”

“Yeah, definitely!” He looked up the stairs, then back down at the gems. “Gimme a minute though.” He rushed upstairs. Some clanking could be heard, along with the sound of several pairs of footsteps. “Come on up!”

Bismuth and Pearl walked up the stairs. The music quieted, and they were met with a few smiling faces. Connie was one of them, along with Lars, Jenny, Sadie, and two others they did not recognize. Those who were unfamiliar with one another made basic introductions. Bismuth sat down on Steven’s bed next to Sadie. “So…” Bismuth started, noticing how exceptionally quiet everyone was. “What’re you guys up to?”

“You know, just chilling,” Jenny said. 

Bismuth shifted her weight on the bed and heard a crack underneath her. She stood up and looked down for the source of the noise. There was nothing directly under her, but she lifted the sheet and saw a cracked bottle; liquid stained the sheets.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t realize this was under there. What is this?” She asked, picking up some pieces of broken glass.

“Are you drinking alcohol?” Pearl exclaimed. “Steven, are you drunk?”

“Busted,” Lars said.

Steven laughed again and when she looked at him more clearly this time, it was written all over his face. “Pearl, I knew you were going to freak out, I wasn’t trying to make a big deal out of it. But it’s my 21st birthday, and I’m home for the next few days. So, I figured, what the hell!” He sat back on the bed and wrapped an arm around Connie. Connie giggled and hiccupped. 

“No point in hiding in now!” Connie reached for an opened bottle underneath the bed and took a swig of her half-finished drink.

“Alright!” Sadie said, pulling a drink from behind a side table. She took a large sip.

The young adults all started drinking. Pearl sat with an open mouth, staring directly at Steven. She tried to maintain composure but was clearly a little bit upset. However, Steven was an adult after all. She wouldn’t put too much focus on the fact that Connie was the only under-aged person in the group. To be fair, there were a lot of questionable things that Connie did as a 13-year-old, like learning how to sword fight, that put her well above her actual age.

“Okay, okay Pearl.” Bismuth noticed that Pearl was visibly upset. She pulled her in close and began to direct her back down the stairs. “Let’s let them have their fun.”

“No, wait!” Steven said, stopping them before they exited. “Do you guys want something to drink?”

Lars opened a fresh bottle and sipped. “Can gems even get drunk?” He wondered.

“Well,” Pearl began, ready to explain. She realized that she actually had no answer to this question. Could gems get drunk? “I don’t know.” She admitted.

“I guess now is as good of a time as any to find out.” Jenny bent down and ruffled into her backpack. She presented two unopened drinks and handed them to the gems.

“I’m not sure if…” Pearl pondered. “You know what? Steven’s right. What the heck! No harm in trying, right?”

“If you say so, Pearl.” Bismuth laughed. She grabbed one of the drinks and opened it, downing the whole thing in one quick chug. “Oooh, that kinda burned. It was good though.”

Pearl eyed her drink carefully, opening it and taking a very small sip. She shuddered and nearly spit it out but avoided doing so. “Ahck, that tastes like dishwater.”

Sadie nodded in response. “But the more you drink, the better it starts to taste.”

Pearl looked around the room. All eyes were on her, waiting for her to have another drink. Jenny had two more in her hands, ready to pass them off to the gems. Bismuth stepped over and plucked one out of Jenny’s hand, already taking a drink.

“You might wanna take it a little slower. I’ve made that mistake many times.” Lars recounted.

“I don’t know.” Bismuth said. “It goes down really smooth.”

Pearl was still working on her first drink by the time that Bismuth had moved onto her third, and then fourth. After what felt like way too long, Pearl finished her first.

“Sooooo, what did ya think?” Steven asked, moving onto another drink as well. 

“I’ll try another one if you claim they really do get better as I have more.”

“Heck yeah!” Connie said and passed one of her own drinks over to Pearl. “This one is sweeter; you might like it more.”

Pearl liked it significantly more. It was smoother and easier to drink. She could keep up with Bismuth by drinking these instead. However, with her small stature, it wasn’t long before she started to feel strange.

“Is this how alcohol makes you feel?” Pearl asked. She stood up and found that she was unable to keep steady. She decided that sitting on the ground was a safer bet.

The group nodded in agreement to her question. Bismuth was feeling it too. She was quite a few drinks ahead of Pearl. Surely it would take her more to feel something with a larger body.

All of the young adults and the two gems listened to music and laughed together for a few hours. Bismuth and Pearl got very close to one another. At one point they accidentally brushed hands, but neither was quick to move them. They shared an intense stare and hoped nobody would notice.

“I think I need to go downstairs. Bismuth, can you come with me?”

Bismuth stood up quickly and followed Pearl without hesitation. She was always ready to give her time to Pearl. Being alone with her was one of her favorite things, and they didn’t find themselves getting that too often these days. Pearl had trouble making it downstairs, but Bismuth was much better on her feet.

“I think I’m drunk,” Pearl said between giggles. 

“You definitely are. So am I.” They laughed. Pearl leaned into Bismuth’s arm to keep herself standing upright. Bismuth looked down and Pearl and couldn’t help but notice how innocent and cute she looked while trying to maintain her typical composure. 

“I feel like… I feel like I…”. 

“Feel like what?”

Pearl grabbed Bismuth’s collar and pulled her into a kiss. Bismuth was surprised and stepped back. “Pearl, you’re drunk. I don’t want you to do something you’re going to regret.”

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for a really long time.”

Bismuth raised an eyebrow but grinned. “How do I know this isn’t just the alcohol talking?”

“Because you’re really cute. And, I’m kind of… uh.” Pearl started laughing again. She covered her mouth and proceeded to wipe off imaginary dust from her shoulders.

“Kind of…?” Bismuth pressed.

“Kind of, well not kind of.” She looked for the right words. “I’m very much in love with you.”

Bismuth blushed and put her hand on Pearl’s chin, so Pearl was forced to make eye contact with her. Pearl’s eyes lit up when she stared at Bismuth’s face. 

“Please let me kiss you again,” Pearl begged.

Bismuth obliged and put herself at Pearl’s level. She grabbed the small of Pearl’s back and brought her in closer. Pearl placed a hand on Bismuth’s chest and leaned in, kissing her. Her lips were soft and a little bit wet. The taste of alcohol lingered ever so slightly on her mouth. Bismuth melted, tingles running through the length of her body. She had waited so long to kiss Pearl. Her admiration had been from afar for many years, and this moment was everything she thought it would be. Neither of them imagined that they would be under the influence of alcohol, but it was incredible. 

Pearl stood on the tips of her toes in an attempt to meet Bismuth halfway. But Bismuth was nearly a whole head taller than her, so even with Pearl standing as high as she could, it didn’t do much. While Pearl’s right hand stayed on Bismuth’s chest right over her gem, her left hand barely reached the back of her head. They were as close as they could be, but both longed to be closer. Fusion was the one thing that could physically bring them closer, but neither gem had a clear enough mind to put effort into that at this moment.

Pearl pulled away from the kiss and smiled up at Bismuth. She buried her face into Bismuth’s chest and rubbed lovingly against it. Her eyes were closed, but when she opened them, she glanced over at the stairs and met eye to eye with Steven who was on his way to the bathroom. He looked away and pretended not to notice them, even though he had stared at them uninterrupted for at least 30 seconds. Steven headed into the bathroom with haste.

Bismuth caught him as he was leaving. Pearl and Bismuth looked back at each other and laughed.

“I love you too, Pearl.” Bismuth finally said back. They kissed again.


End file.
